Both in the food sector and in the non-food sector, packages are getting more and more complex in order to satisfy the consumers' wishes.
DE 102005048491 B4, for instance, discloses an application in which not only one layer of staggered sausage slices is vacuum-packed in a non-perishable way with the help of a thermoformer, not a traysealer, but two layers of staggered sausage slices are to be packed into one joint package and are also to be opened individually prior to consumption. This is accomplished with a three-film package, in the case of which a first product layer is placed on a first film, a second film is subsequently placed or supplied and a second product layer is placed or supplied in a further station on or to the films positioned thereunder with interposed product. A third film is subsequently positioned. These three films, each with products being positioned between two films, are transported into a sealing station, evacuated, jointly sealed relative to each other and then isolated. This constitutes a flat pack.
EP 1935789 A1 discloses a traysealer for producing a package consisting of a container, an inserted product and a first film which as a skin film abuts on the product and on the insides of the container. Said first film holds the product in the container, simultaneously presenting the product in a very positive way. Sealing under a modified atmosphere is carried out in a first sealing station. Subsequently, a second sealing film is sealed in a second sealing station horizontally above onto the container to offer the option to apply labels or product information. It is pointed out that further products can be accommodated in the space between the first skin film and the second sealing film. This type of traysealer is complex and expensive due to its design with two sealing stations.
Consumers increasingly desire attractive packages with different products, e.g. a salad with a salad dressing pack or cutlery and napkin in combination with a ready-to-eat meal, packed in a non-perishable and transportable way, or products with separately packed instruction leaflet within a package.